The present invention relates to a linear image sensor suitable for a facsimile or an image scanner which reads out image information and transmits it.
In a conventional linear image sensor, a light receiving element of a linear image sensor as disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. Sho 61-124171 is known. FIG. 8 shows its structure. In FIG. 8, reference numeral 4 denotes a separation layer, 3 denotes an epitaxial layer and is a collector, 6 denotes a base, and 9 denotes an emitter.